Love hurts, doesn't it?
by Lili Bibi
Summary: In his hand was his wallet. He took out some green papers and start counting. After that, he shot her his infamous smirk and throwing the papers down near her. "Will that cover enough?" "How…how could you…?" NejiTen AU short fic! Highschool. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Gone

**Dis: No Naruto!**

'_What…just happened…?'_

Tenten gripped the silk blanket tighter to her body. Her hands clutched the bed sheet securely as she was going to break right then and there if she didn't have it in her hands. She stared blankly at the closet in front of her eyes. She can't look at the other side of her. She can't face him now after everything…Not yet.

Tenten sighed inwardly. Suddenly, she felt the shuffle sounds next to her, which made by the guy who just took her virginity few minutes ago. She wanted to look back. She wanted to see the expression of him after their _intimate _encounter. She wanted to see his goddamn handsome face again.

She wanted an explanation.

But as a coward as she was, Tenten refused to obey her thought. She kept herself still, pretended that his movement didn't disturb her at all.

She heard the zipping sound behind her. Without turning back, she already know the guy was getting dress. Well, that's fine then. She gonna let the guy has his private moment until she decide to ask him.

She laid there, counting the small circles of light that reflected through the room's windows onto the closet.

'_5,…6,…7,..8-'_

"Tenten."

She stopped counting when she heard her name rang through her ears. Did he just call her? Oh, how she loved his voice. It had always sound so cold and deep. A kind of voice that can make any woman voluntarily drop their dignities and threw themselves at it. How irony. She just did that like thirty minutes ago.

'_So much for 'keep it until marriage' huh Tenten?'_

She slowly sat back up, causing the blanket that covered her upper part to drop down to her waist. Tenten can feel the man eyes staring intensely at her. She supposed to feel embarrassed, right? No. Why would she be? He saw all of it , didn't he? So, why even bother?!

"Yes?" She asked, turning only her head half way. She looked at the man behind her long lashes. Her long bare back still facing him.

The man stayed silent for a while. He didn't say anything, just standing there, looking at the beautiful naked girl on his bed.

He coughed slightly.

"Get dress, Tenten." He said simply. Tenten watched him while he walked around the room, picking her garments that were threw carelessly during…

"Why?"

The man stopped what he was doing when he heard her question.

He closed his eyes for few seconds then returned to pick up her bra that fall on the lamp.

Tenten gritted her teeth. He had always do that to her. Ignored her, like she was nothing than a walking piece of trash.

She didn't press him with the question. She will get it out of him eventually, so why rush?!

Finished his task, he threw the clothes on the bed near her. Tenten stared at the clothes then up at him.

"Get dress." He repeated his order. The man walked to the lounges near his wide window and sat himself there.

Tenten obeyed him. She put her bra and panties back on then processed to slip in her skirt.

"Why?" She asked him again. Hands busy buttoning her white thin shirt.

The guy did that again. He ignored her again. Tenten bit her lower lip in frustration. She angrily picked up a pillow and threw it near him.

"Bastard! Stop ignoring me!" She yelled loudly, fists tighten by her sides.

The man let out a small sigh.

"What is it you want to hear, Tenten?" he said, eyes still glued firmly on the garden view outside his window.

Tenten bit her lip again, causing some blood to leak out. She breathed in, calming her desire to punch this son of a bitch to bloody pulp.

"You know damn well what I want to hear? Why?" she spat out her words bitterly, especially at the last one.

The guy chuckled. How dare he!

"Hear what actually, dear?" he asked her with amusement in his tone, "That I just fucked you? Is that what you want to hear, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten stared at him with her eyes widened. How can he…? How can he say that with such straight face? As it was nothing matter to him. It was definitely something to her. After all, it was her virginity we were talking about.

"Fucked me…? FUCKED ME? REALLY? YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR THAT? I KNEW I LET A BASTARD LIKE YOU FUCKED ME! I KNEW I LET A FUCKING MANWHORE TOOK ME VIRGINITY? AT LEAST I WANT TO KNOW WHY? WHY?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tenten lost her balance a little after her outburst. She would not be this pissed off if he didn't have that smirk on his face. How dare he? How dare he?

He shook his head, laughing slightly, "You're more naïve than you look, my dear." He turned his gaze at her for the first time. Tenten wanted to cry when she saw the look on his face. She realized she was nothing to him. She realized she was no different than other sluts in her school that blindly threw themselves at her. She was no better. She was just like them. Just another fucking little whore to him.

She felt her knees buckled, causing her whole body to drop bonelessly on the ground. Tenten stared at the floor beneath her.

"Wh-…Why,…Hyuuga-sempai…Why did you do…that to me…?" Tenten tried her best to suck up the tears that falling rapidly from her eyes to the ground. She failed miserably. She can't even sob. She can't even breathe. Tears from her sockets kept falling nonstop.

"I…love you,…sempai…" she confessed in tears. A hand gripped her shoulder as if she wanted to calm herself down. She raised her head slowly when she felt him standing in front of her. While rising, she hoped her sempai would bend down and embraced her tightly in his strong arms like in the main male character in the movie did. She can't help herself from fantasize. She was just a schoolgirl after all.

Unfortunally, this was no movie. It was her real life,…and he, was no romantic male character she desired. Just a big fat jerk who two years older than her that she happened fall in love with.

She shocked at what he did next.

In his hand was his wallet. He took out some green papers and start counting. After that, he shot her his infamous smirk and throwing the papers down near her.

"Will that cover enough? I had never paid anyone for sex but you're an exception, then. You're my best so far so it might not fair for you if I don't repay you somehow, hm." He told her, with an unbelievable straight voice.

Tenten stared intensely at the valuable green papers in front of her.

She can't believe it.

How could he do this to her? He gave her money after _that_? Why he? Oh Gosh, does it hurt?! The man, he was the one that she fall in love intently when she first transferred to Konoha High one year ago. Tenten didn't fall for him because of his look. She fall for him because of the bubbly feeling inside of her whenever she saw him. He was smart. He was kind. He was good at material art. He was…He was everything to her. She loved everything about him. Even though she knew he was simply just a playboy but she can't help it. She can't help herself to fall in love with him.

Funny. After what he just did to her, she still loved him.

"How…how could you…?" She asked him in shaken voice. Her whole body shook in pain.

"Heh." He chuckled. "How could I, you asked? You're so naïve, Tenten-chan, that amused me." He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his lounge and sat there with his arms spread on both sides.

"I had a great time with you, Tenten-chan, but I think you should leave now." He said, eyes gazed back at the window.

Tenten pressed herself near the bedside for support. She can't stand straight nor think after the guy she loved the most, broke her heart in the most painful way she can ever imagine.

She walked in small steps to where her pack bag was laying. Tenten picked it up and threw a string over her shoulder. Her gaze shifted to the door. She advanced toward it.

Tenten used all her strength left to grip the doorknob. The atmosphere in this hell made her want nothing more to get the fuck out of here. Looking back at the handsome Satan sitting on his couch, she opened her mouth.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sempai."

Neji froze at her statement. Why…on…Earth…she thanked him for…? After what he did…to her…? Neji shifted his gaze back to the small girl standing near his door. She looked hurt. Tears kept rolling rapidly on her red cheeks. But she tried not to look sad though. She smiled. A bitter lovely smile.

Neji wanted to grab the shotgun hanging on the wall in front of him and shoot his fucking brain out immediately. How can he do that to her? How can he break her like that? She was just an innocent freshman girl who he happened to fall in love with.

The girl looked at him. Her big chocolate eyes were the most beautiful things he ever saw. They were always full of love and joy. They lighted his miserable world whenever he looked at them. How he loved her eyes. But now, the eyes he was seeing were changed to gray and blurred. There was no life in them anymore.

"Thank you…for let me know how cruel…this world can become…" she said with a smile still on her face. She turned the doorknob and slightly opened the door.

She gave him one last glance. One last smile.

"Goodbye…Neji…" She closed the door.

As well as his heart.

~~o~~

Neji stared at the door.

She was gone.

The girl he loved the most in this world.

Was gone…

~~o~~

**A/N: Uhm…that was sad. I wrote this after watching a Korean drama. The movie was very depressing, but it had a happy ending though.**

**My first try in tragic oneshot. Review plz? ;**

**And plz excuse my grammar. Its pretty bad. **

**Thank you and Happy Reading! ^^~~~**


	2. Commitment

**A/N: Hello! Due to my awesome reviewers demand, I decided to continue the story a little bit longer. I do admit leaving the situation hanging without any explanation is pretty annoying. I'm going to clear things up like why Neji was being such a dick and all. **

**Thank you **_Ichigo-chan, Dokuritsu17, Brazilianfan1, ScarlettHeartxCxLx, shimmeringbluelight , eternalsmiles , pettook__, __Chisa Chispa and Epic Otaku Cherry_** for your reviews and requests! What can I do without u guys?! **

**The story will have 3 chapters top. But I'm warning ya, it might or might not have a happy ending! ;)**

**This chap will concentrate more on the flashbacks of Neji. Hope ya like it!**

**Enjoy! ^^~~~**

~~~0~~~

"_Papa…?"_

_Hizashi looked up from his worktable. He saw his 6 years old son in his white pajama, standing at the door. The boy raised a small hand to rub his eye._

_Hizashi smiled, despites chaos just happened to him in this room few minutes ago._

"_Come here, Neji." He leaned himself back to his chair, waving a hand to his son._

_The boy obeyed. Gripping the fluffy pillow tight by his side, Neji walked toward his father. Without asking, he climbed on the chair and sat himself on his father's laps. He placed the pillow on his father's chest for comfy. _

"_Why are you up so late, Neji?" Hizashi petted his son's head soothingly. He took a look down and saw his son was already closed his eyes._

"_Neji heard noises, papa." The boy spoke weakly, pressing his head on the pillow "Where is mummy?" _

_Hizashi stopped his movement. His son question caught him off guard. He knew it was a matter of time, sooner or later, he had to tell his son about…__**this…**_

_He tapped a hand slightly on his son's head, eyes looking at ceiling._

"_Neji, son."_

"_Yes, papa?" _

"_Do you love your papa?" he asked his son in soft tone._

"_Yes, papa! Neji loves you in whole wide world." The boy answered him in his excited voice. He raised both of his hands, drawing the circle in the air._

_Hizashi smiled._

"_How about…mummy? Do you love her?" he asked_

"_Of course. Neji loves mummy also. But Neji loves you more than mummy cuz you was always there for me, papa. Neji didn't see mummy with me a lot. Is she busy, papa?" The boy asked him, raising his head from the comfortable pillow. He looked at his father eyes._

_He was just a kid but he knew when his father is happy, when is he sad, and right now, his father looked really sad. Like the time his father took him to see his uncle and cousins. That day was no fun. _

"_Neji, my boy…" Hizashi patted his son on the head. He smiled slightly when he saw concern in his son big pale eyes, "Mummy…" he trailed off, "Your mummy,…has to go somewhere far away. She can't stay with us, with you…for sometimes. But she'll always love you, Neji." Hizashi held his son close to him._

"_Did mummy go with her friend?" the boy asked innocently._

_Hizashi gritted his teeth, remembering the betrayal of his wife._

"_Yes…she did." He said, "But you still have papa. I'll take care of you, Neji!" Hizashi spoke soothingly but firmly at the same time._

_He felt his son nodded on his chest._

"_I'll love you too, papa. I'll take care of you also. We'll wait for mummy to come back, right papa?" Neji asked, slowly drifted back to his wonderful dreamland. _

_He didn't hear his father's answer that night…_

* * *

~~o~~

Neji closed his eyes at the memory. The old day when his father was with him. His father promised to always stay with him but now what? He was gone before his ten birthday. Hizashi lost his life when he was on his way home after buying a surprise birthday present for his dear son. Neji didn't want any gift. He just wanted his father to stay with him forever. Is that too much to ask?

After his father's funeral, Hiashi Hyuuga, his uncle, took him to the Hyuuga's mansion. Neji had stay there throughout his childhood until he moved out to his own apartment two years ago. For his own 'convenience'.

He knew everything when he reached 15. He knew how his mother left him and her true reason. The 'friend' she brought home when he was young, was in fact her lover. His father discovered her affair. She had been sneaking and fucking around with that guy for many years behind his father's back. He divorced her that same night Neji went to his room.

Women,…they were all the same. They are the weak links, the trashes. They were lecherous, they were sluts who cared nothing more than looks, sex and money. They drained the guy dry then moved on to another one. Neji was sick at them. Women. They admired him with their lustful eyes. They desired him to fuck them senselessly until they were unconscious. They wanted his family name and his fortune for their own dignity. If that what they want, he will give that to them. In a rough way.

Those whores deserved no gentleness nor love. They probably didn't want that anyway.

Neji stood up from his lounge and went to the bathroom. This became one of his routines. He picked up girls everywhere he go, school, clubs, parties or just random places in the city, but the result is still the same. He had sex with them, got dress then he threw them out. He had no idea when did he start doing it but he had been doing that for quite sometimes now.

He felt no regret. He felt no sympathy. He felt no string attached.

Neji turned the shower on. He stood there with his clothes were still on. He was dripping wet.

This time was supposed to be the same. With that Tenten girl. It supposed to be, but why he felt so devastated after that? Why did he feel his heart break to million pieces when he saw her tears? This was not the first time Neji see women cry. He had seen plenty. Most of them were caused by him. So why, then? Why?

Neji leaned his head on the wall, remembering the first time he met her…

* * *

**~~o~~**

"_Are you lost?" he asked_

_It was 10:30 and the bell for the second period just rung. He was supposed to be in class for his Algebra course but his gang decided to ditch the class so he went along. He was the top student in his grade but that does not mean he had to be a well-behaved student. He ditched classes with his gang at least three times a week. And this was one of them._

_He wasn't expected to see any students wandering in the hallway this time, until he saw her. A girl. She had brown hair, tied in two Chinese buns on the top of her head. She looked very young, maybe two or three years younger than him but her body said the opposite. She was tall and slim. Most of her height built in her legs causing the school already short skirt to even shorter, leaving her long tanned thighs visible to view. And her assets…Man! Her boobs clutched almost uncomfortably in her tight white shirt. From his experience, he guessed this girl is a B cup or maybe more. The curve around her butt was round and quite large. He sure there was something was really 'interesting' hiding beneath that skirt. _

_Neji felt hardened just by looking at her body._

_But there was one thing that made her unique in her own way is her doe eyes. Her pupils were brown, twinkling along with the sunlight reflected through the window on her side. Her eyes shifted from the paper in her hand then to the classrooms on the left side. Her lashes danced up and down when she blinked. Her pink full lips formed a cute shape, which he guessed was supposed to be a pout._

_She looked beautiful…like an angel. _

_He approached her and asked._

_The girl turned to him. Brown eyes opened widely and blinked. She was surprised but soon regained herself, giving him a soft smile._

"_Oh, hai-i! This is my first day at Konoha…" she told him shyly._

_Neji stared at her for a while then nodded. He eyed the paper in her hand._

"_Is that your schedule?" he asked, pointing at the paper._

_The girl looked down at her hand then gives him a slight nod. _

"_Yes. I'm looking for room 2.3.1." she shifted her eyes back to the classrooms along the hall._

"_May I have a look?" Neji asked_

_She nodded then handed it to him. He looked at the paper then at her._

"_You're a freshman?" he asked her warily, a little unbelief._

"_Uh huh." She hummed. _

_He can't believe he was just checking out a freshman. She was pretty tall and…endowed… than her age though. _

_Neji shifted his eyes away from her. Feeling a little disappointed. _

"_Come with me, I'll show you." He said, walking forward. The girl followed behind him. They walked together in silence to the second building and reached the third floor. _

"_Here is your class but you're late though." He said, pointing at the room in front of them._

_She bowed, "Thank you very much! I'm sorry for the trouble." She thanked him, hands clutched tightly in front of her skirt. _

_Neji shook his head, "It's no problem. Come in then." He said, gestured her to the class's door. _

_She gave him one last smile then opened the door and walk in. Neji stood and stared at the door for a while then walked back to the stairs. In his head, he was sure he was forgetting something, really important._

_He met his gang in the parking lot. They climbed in their cars and headed to the bar downtown._

_While stopping at the red light. Neji immediately froze, realized what he was forgetting._

"_Shit! I didn't ask for her name!" he cursed._

* * *

_~~~0~~~_

_The next time he saw her was two months later. Since then, her image didn't leave his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, her smile flashed through his head. Her eyes looking at him lovingly. Neji even went too far and had a wet dream of her. Her sweaty body struggling helplessly beneath him, turned him on even more. Her eyes blurred with lust and her lips parted, gasping moans, driving him to the edge of insanity. _

_Neji smacked himself on the head for thinking about her. She was just an aquantice and also she was too young for him. _

_He was the captain of the soccer team and they had a game late that day. He accidentally spotted her sitting on a bench not too far away. He opened his eyes wide, staring at her. His lips parted. _

"_Yo cap! What're you looking at?" Kiba, his teammate, asked him._

_Neji turned back to the team. Members of the team looked at him warily, wondering what caused their captain to lost his attention. Even his coach started to scowl him. _

_Neji cleared his throat and told them their next strategy. A whistle sound alarming the time out was over. His team shouted their team spirit vow then ran back to the field in audience cheers. Neji eyes shifted back to the bench. But this time, unfortuannly, he caught her eyes. She widened her brown eyes in realization. Then she gave him the smile he had longed for, waving a hand at him._

_Neji felt his heart stopped beating at that right moment. Knowing her watching him, he planned to show off his secret moves that he saved for the final game. But he can't keep them, not when __**she**__ was watching him. He had to impress her. _

_The whistle started the game. Naruto got the ball and passed it to him. Neji received the ball, a smirk flashed on his handsome face._

"_Showtime!"_

_~~~o~~~_

"_Holy shit Captain! You're on fire today!" Kiba patted him roughly on the back. They won the game and almost every one in the field were dancing and cheering like maniacs._

"_Hn!" he grunted, but can't help to feel delight inside. He admitted he was pretty good today. His mind suddenly drifted back to the girl he saw earlier, his main motivation. Looking around the audiences, he saw her stood up and walking to the stairs outside. _

'_Oh no! You're not getting away from me this time!' Neji walked forward. However, he was hailed back by the group of squealing cheerleaders. Neji frowned his brows. He apologized to them then push himself out of the way. He ran to the lot outside the field, looking around. The captain then saw the slim familiar figure with brown twin buns on the top of her head._

'_I found you!' he thought happily, cracking a satisfied smile. _

_He ran toward the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, hailed her to stop. The girl jumped in surprise and glanced back at him. Her eyes widened again. _

_Neji was panting heavily from exhaustion, but he was too glad to see her. _

"_Hello." He said, pale eyes locked in her._

_She smiled at him, turning her whole body facing him, "Hello."_

_Her friends behind were giggling and whispering not all quietly, but Neji didn't seem to care. His only vision was stolen by this beautiful girl who innocently invaded his mind for the past two months. ._

"_The last time," he said, "I forgot to ask your name." _

_She squinted her eyes playfully, "Shouldn't a guy suppose to introduce his name first?"_

_Neji smirked, dropping his hand on her shoulder to his sides._

"_Hyuuga Neji." He said_

_The girl laughed. Her tone sounded so sweet and warm. He wanted to hear more._

"_I know! You're very famous Hyuuga-sempai. Everyone admired you." She said, giving him a soft smile. _

_Neji feel flattered by her compliment. _

"_May I ask for your name?"_

_She nodded, "My name is Tenten." She said, keeping her gaze with him._

"_Heavenly Heaven?" Neji asked her, amusement in his tone._

"_You can say that. Nice to meet you." Tenten giggled, "Hyuuga-sempai!"_

_He smiled at her. His true smile._

_"Nice to meet you too, Tenten..."_

_People around them seemed to disappear. There were only him, and her._

* * *

_~~o~~_

"Heaven…" Neji grabbed his wet locks in his palm; he muttered her name over and over again, loving the beautiful rhythm. He lolled his head back against the tub wall.

"Tenten,…Heaven…You're my heaven…"

* * *

~~~0oo0~~~

**A/n: Yeah! Neji is the type who afraid of commitment! One chap left, so stay tuned. **

*** A little announcement: I might not update this and the other stories of mine for the next few weeks, cuz the final exams re coming soon! Cross my fingers I may survive after that! -_-'. But as soon as I'm done, I'm going to update new chapters! Hope u guys still with me when I get back though! :')**

**Reviews would be lovely! Plz leave some on your way out.**

**Thank you and Happy reading ^^~~~**


	3. Love?

**A/N: Sorry for taking too long! Here is the 3****rd**** chapie! **

**Thx a trillion to those who read and reviewed this story! I can't help but read the your lovely reviews over and over again. Thank you so much for your support! ;')**

**More with Neji memories! **

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! ^^~**

**Love hurts, doesn't it?**

**.**

**~~~0ooo0~~~**

**Present:**

"Hello?"

"Ah! Neji, mate! Thought you were dead or something? Why don't ya pick up your phone?"

"I was in the shower. Now what the hell do you want?" Neji replied in impatience.

"Geez! In your period again?"

"KIBA!"

"Okay okay! Just remind you we're having a party at Sasuke's place tonight. Gonna have a lot of bitches there tonight, so Suit Up!" (a/n: omg! XD can't help it! Its 'How I Met Ur Mother' reference)

"…"

"Dude?"

"…I'm not going."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Shit! Shut the fuck up, will you? I'm having a bloody headache right here! And I said I'm not going!"

"FOR REAL? WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MANWHORE NEJI HYUUGA?"

"…You know your destiny is going to die in my hands, right?"

"Hey! You confused me first! Are you saying 'NO' to easy shags, Hyuuga? That's so not you, bro!"

"I'm just not in the mood."

"Holy…I have to tell Naruto this. But you have to come, it's also our graduation party. You gonna waste hell of a fun if you skip this shit!"

"Graduation party? What happened to the one last week?"

"Ah yeah! I remembered you left early with your girl, ay?! Well, after you left, the son of the bitch next door called the police and said we were too 'loud', so, yeah, crap happened so we gonna throw another one. You have to go, man!"

"I said no."

"DUDE!"

"No!"

"Shit bro! What's with-! Hey Sasuke! I'm talking-! Hyuuga! This is Sasuke!"

"…What the fuck do you want, Uchiha?"

"Nothing! Just want to ask if you still sulking just because I kicked your royal ass in the last practice."

"…"

" '-Haha! Good one Sasuke Bastard!' 'Shut the fuck up, Dobe! Hyuuga looser's on the line! So Hyuuga, tell me what is it feel like to be a crybaby?"

"Cut the crap! I'm not a crybaby!"

"Really?! Cuz you sound like one!"

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to your fucking party tonight and tell you what Uchiha, I'll beat the shit out of you the moment I set foot into your shitty place you called mansion! Have a bloody good day!" *hung up*

Neji slammed his phone across the bed. He slumped down on the couch and massaged his forehead. He was having a terribly headache and those sons of a bitch he called 'friends' just keep pressing his button.

Neji rested his head on the pillow, eyes staring at the ceiling. He was deep in thoughts

It had already been a week, since the day she left him…

* * *

**~~~0ooo0~~~**

**FB:**

"_Damn! Where did she go?" Neji grunted. His brows narrowed in frustration. _

_The Student Council and Volunteer group had a big meeting about operating the graduation ceremony. He swore the girl is pretty dense sometimes, leaving her personal asset in common room like that. _

_Neji was the Vice-President and his job was supposed to listen every suggested opinion and give recommendations. Well, that normally won't be a problem to Neji the fantastic Hyuuga but he was out of it today, thanks to this one particular person, who innocently stole his complete attention. She had joined the Volunteer Group and currently sitting with a bunch of other freshmen. And she must have to put that annoying cute little smile across her beautiful face to distract him. She didn't make any eye contact with anyone in the room though. Her eyes glued on her notes, hand busied writing something down. Well shit! She should have looked up and caught him eyes-raping her, and then he might just be able to tear his gaze away from her. But as a bloody tease as she is, she didn't look up nor do anything to acknowledge his glances. _

_Yeah, that was completely her fault, for making him not knowing a damn thing going on during the meeting. Now he gonna have a 'talk' with the President later on. Damn!_

_Gripping the phone in his hand. Neji strolled along the Hallway, eyes glancing in the classrooms to look for her, causing some of the female students have sudden heart attacks. _

_He reached near one classroom at the end of the Hall when he heard a sweet familiar voice coming out from it. _

"_Is it okay if I do this, sempai?"_

_Wha-?_

"_My absolute pleasure, Ten-chan! You're very good at this particular thing, aren't ya?!" A man voice answered her huskily. _

"_Thank you…and I'm so sorry for hurting you earlier. Is it still sore down there?"_

"_You could never hurt me, kitty. In fact, I'm quite enjoying the pain you caused me."_

"_I'm serious, sempai! I saw some blood leaking from it! I have the herb that can heal this. I'm going to bring some and treat your wound tomorrow, okay?!"_

"_That would be fantastic!"_

"_May I have a look at it again?"_

"_Can't refuse you anything, honey."_

_Neji eyes looked ready to pop out of his sockets any second now. What in the world is going on? Who the hell is she talking to and WHAT THE FUCK IS A 'IT'?!_

_Smoke bumped out of his ears. The son of a bitch dares to touch what his! Fuck this shit! The prick's going to pay!_

_Not wasting more time on thoughts, Neji swung the door wide open with a loud bang. His breath caught in his throat._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs._

_The sight greeting him was what he was expected. There he saw his beloved brunette, on her knees,… with that filthy Deidara standing in front of her. The bastard was leaning on the table for support, a satisfied smirk on his face. The both turned their heads to his direction when he barged into the room._

_Tenten eyes widened when she caught his sight. Her mouth opened slightly. _

"_Hyuuga-sempai?" she asked him in surprise. _

_Neji knuckles turned white at the sight. How dare she…She was suppose to be his! He shifted his attention from the kneeling girl to the smirking asshole standing in front of her._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing, Deidara?!" Neji growled between his clenched teeth. He used all of his strength to restrain the desire to throw the table next to him at the prick's face. _

"_Nothing. Just having a talk with my dear Tenten." Deidara cocked his eyebrow like it was something obvious, "What are YOU doing here?" he snapped at the rude intruder._

_Neji glared his heart out at Deidara. Never in his life, he had wanted to kill someone this much. _

_He glared down at the wide-eyed girl on the floor. He bit his inner lip in frustration, then walked in big steps toward her. He picked her up by her arm and pull the girl toward him. She let out a surprise yelp but that did not stop him as he snatched her bag lying on the table with his free hand._

"_Hyuuga-sempai!" The girl muttered in fright, but she was too afraid to struggle against his hold, so she just let him drag her. _

"_HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Deidara called out after the Hyuuga. He planned to walk out but something stopped him. He bit his lip in pain and remained in his seat._

_When they reached the door, Neji turned his head around and gave the blonde one last death glare._

"_If I see you near her again. I'll kill you! Mark my words, you filthy little scumbag!" Then he slammed the door with force and tugged the poor girl with him along the Hall._

_Tenten had keep her mouth shut. She was feared of him by some unknown forces. They had been friends with each other for almost a year now, but never had Tenten seen him this angry. What was wrong with him?_

_Tenten let out a small cry. He was holding her arm too tight. _

"_Se-Sempai…"_

_Neji whipped his head around but did not stop. He was glaring at her now._

"_WHAT?!" He growled angrily._

_Tenten flinched. She pointed a finger to her arm._

"_It's…It's hurt…"She muttered weakly. _

_Neji seemed to realize what caused her pain. He looked down at the hand gripping her arm. He then glanced up at her and saw the painful expression across her lovely face. He loosens his hold and dropped his hand aside. As soon as his hand left her arm, Tenten raised a hand and soothing the aching area. _

_Neji simply stood there and stare at her. _

_The girl glanced up and him and frowned slightly when she realized he was still pissed. She exhaled a breath to calm herself and him._

"_What's wrong with you, Hyuuga-sempai?" she questioned him weakly._

_Oh? She did seriously not know what the hell is wrong with him? Its her fault he was acting like this. Its her fault he was losing all his self control. And now she has the nerve to ask what is wrong with him? Little bitch…_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He spoke angrily._

_Tenten opened her eyes wide, "I Wha-"_

"_You think its cool just to suck some random guy off like that, huh?" He interrupted her._

"_Suck wha-?"_

"_You want to be like those whores in this school, don't you?!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Neji took a hold of her shoulders and slammed her against the wall roughly, causing the girl arched her back and hissed in pain. But he was too pissed to care. He trapped her from escaping using his body. He grasped the girl's face hard in his palms. He brought his face closer to hers, growling the words out slowly, painfully as if they would hurt him also. _

"_How many times did you give blowjobs so far, hm? How many times did you let those filthy cockroaches fuck you hard on your back? HM? TELL ME TENTEN!" He somehow ended up yelling at her face, shaking the girl's head violently._

_Tenten hang her mouth open, speechless. The fear inside her clouded her mind, leaving blank spaces for her to deal with this animal. She was scared to bone to even think about protesting. She stood dead, letting him controlled over her like some drag doll. _

"_You enjoy those dirty cocks inside your mouth, don't you?! Never know you're such a lowly whore, Tenten!" Neji growled in her ears, pressing himself closer to hers, if it's even physically possible. _

_What…_

"_Ge-…Get off me." Tenten managed to get some words out of her shaking lips, trying to push his chest off her body. But obviously her strength was no match for the soccer team captain's. Her struggling movement just seemed to encourage him more._

"_Don't you lie to me!" he whispered huskily near her ear, "You like it's rough, right baby?"_

_Tenten bit her lips, stopping herself from breaking under his pressure. Silent tears started to fall repeatedly on her soft cheeks. She was scared. She was horrified. All those time together had she never seen him like this. Animalistic._

"_Please…"_

_Neji froze at her pleading. He shifted his body slightly away from her just to take a glimpse of her face. _

_He wanted to die when he saw her tears._

_What had he done? What had he done to her? What did she ever do to deserve to be treated like this?_

_Neji dropped his hands on her face down to his sides immediately. He stepped away from her, giving back her personal space. He kept his gaze to the ground, feeling guilty and ashamed for what he just did._

_Tenten sucked in a breath as oxygen started to bump up her brain, helping her to think again. She was still leaning against the wall for support._

"_I-…I'm sorry…"_

_His sudden apology brings her face upward. There he standing, the most handsome man she had ever met, always cold and distance, but now, he just looked different, standing numbly in front of her, guilt slowly eating him inside out. _

_Tenten thought she let a smile touched her face. She didn't even know if it's was possible for her to smile after his sudden assault. She didn't feel any disgusted feeling nor frustration she was supposed to have._

_She loved him too much to be angry with him._

"_Hyuuga-sempai,…It's…It's okay…" she mumbled._

_He was caught off guard. How is it even 'okay'? With her? For fuck's sake, from the brief look of it, the senior looked like he was just about to rape her. How can she be able to say 'okay' after all this._

"_NO! It is not okay!" He brought his gaze to meet hers, drowning in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Tenten! I should have not acting like that. I'm so sorry!" he said, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. He failed._

_So what's now…? Will she be able to stand being friend with him after this? Will she be able to look at him the same way like she used to? Will everything ever be… 'okay'…after this?_

_He will lose her. His lack of control will cause him to lose this girl. This precious girl. _

"_You have your reasons…I…I don't blame you…"she told him softly. To prove her honesty, she stepped in small steps toward him. She touched his cheeks with both of her hands, bringing his gaze from the floor back to her face. Neji stood dumbly, too shocked to even react. Her sly touch flipped his stomach upside down, making him to lose his breaths._

_By then, he literally stopped breathing when he took a glimpse of her pretty smile. _

"_It's okay. Really! I know you're… upset. But it's really okay, sempai! You don't have to feel bad." She told him. He still looked unconvince, so she added the last part to soothing him, "I forgive you."_

_She meant every word. These little things running in the men mind were off her knowledge but she did have a brief picture of how men work from others. She knew that they easily to loose control when they did not get what they want. They seem to love to dominate and control everything and their male egos are as high as the rockets._

_But she didn't understand something though._

_What exactly…did he want?_

"_I'm sorry," he apologized again, "It's just-"_

"_Shhh." Tenten caressed his cheeks soothingly, "I understand."_

_The smile on her beautiful face made him snap. He pulled her whole body into his in an embrace. One hand rested on her waist, the other reached up, capping her neck, bringing her closer. He breathed in her unique scent while secretly shuddering when he felt her breath on his chest. She smelled like Heaven. He decided, no scent would ever smell better than her's._

"_I'm sorry…" he apologized once again. _

"_Please don't be." She smiled up at him._

_Moment like this. Neji prayed time would just stop, to let him savor this moment. He prayed to never letting her go. _

_She was the one to break the embrace since Neji was not man enough to do it. She laughed, causing him to mirror. He went behind her to take her bag, which had dropped on the floor earlier. He gave her the bag and she gratefully accepts it. He took her hand as he slid down the floor, bringing her with him. They sat side by side against the wall. Silence erupted them. Both were too vulnerable to break it. _

_Neji decided to be a man this time._

"_What were you doing in the room with that filth?" he asked her the longing question, telling his heart not to jump in the conclusion like last time. He knew her. She was different._

"_You mean Deidara-sempai?" she asked him _

"_If that's its name." he replied blankly._

_Tenten slapped him slightly on the arm for his rudeness. He turned back, grinning goofily at her. The girl dropped her gaze down to the floor; heat soon took over her cheeks._

"_Nothing actually." She answered, "I was just asking him if I could do the craving part for the clay statue project we were working on."_

_He stared at her in realization. Now that's make scene._

"_But what's with all the bleeding?" he questioned her._

_She bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty, "I,..erm…I accidently dropped the scissor…on his knee, while we were working on the project."_

_Neji stared at her silently then he did something unexpected. He started to laugh. Tenten turned her head back to him. Her eyes grew wide. _

"_What's so funny?!" she snapped_

"_Oh man, I never thought you're that clumsy." he grinned. _

"_It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Sto- Stop laughing!" She huffed angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest, trying her best to give him a so called death glare. _

"_Well, but serve him right! Job well done, baby!" He pinched her cheek playfully. She shifted her head back facing him, teeth bared, ready to bite his fingers any second now._

"_Baby can bite your bloody fingers off if you're messing with her." she warned him._

"_Feisty as ever, hm?" He joked_

"_Always." She nodded, smiling._

_They both laughed, resting their heads on each other shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for few more moments. _

"_I know you can't resist me and all but I think we should get going." Neji said._

"_So full of yourself." She stood up first and playfully kicked his back knees, causing him to fall back on the ground. She snickered._

"_I make you pay someday, Tenten!" He hissed but gratefully accepts her offered hand. They strolled along the Hall._

"_Don't talk to that cockroach again, Tenten!" Neji spoke suddenly_

_Her eyes grew wide at his statement slash order, "Deidara-sempai? Why?" she can't help but ask._

"_That scumbag will harm you! Trust me! Just stay away from him!" he replied, possessiveness clearly masked his tone._

_Tenten kept her mouth shut. There was no point in arguing with him right now if she does not wish to bring back what happened earlier. She'll find the right moment to talk to him about this. Just not now._

"_Okay…" she answered, unsurely. The silence between them once again became annoyingly uncomfortable, so she decided to change the topic, "Are you going to the graduation party next week?" Tenten asked him._

_Neji smirked at her question, "Are you forgetting that I'm the party guy, baby?"_

"_Touché!" she smiled, "Ah! I almost forgot!" She stopped on midway, searching something in her bag. _

"_What are you looking?" he asked her questionably._

"_Oh, there it is!" She toke out a familiar dark green book and held it in front of him, "Thank you for the book, Hyuuga-sempai. I enjoyed it a lot. I planned to return to you last Friday but I saw you were busy so I-."_

"_Last Friday? I was busy?" he asked. According to his memory, he usually didn't do anything in Friday. It was his relaxation day of the week._

"_Ah…yes." She blushed slightly. Neji raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she was thinking about._

"_Okay…what were I doing then? I'm not quite remembering." He was busy? What could he possibly was doing? Whatever it was, he pissed. He was a senior and she was a freshman. Their classes, breaks and schedules were completely different. They barely bumped into each other at school unless he called her to meet him. Loosing a chance to meet her is something he was not willing to sacrifice. _

_The girl blushed. Again._

"_You were with Miki-sempai so I didn't want to interrupt."_

_Crap!_

_Now he remembered... He brought a girl home that day. Destiny is a bitch! She saw him! Damn…_

_He had no idea why he felt so…uncomfortable…panic…and… feared. He didn't want her to saw him with a girl. He had no idea why…he just felt…not happy._

"_She was no one!" he snapped, had no idea why he should explain it to her. Absolutely no idea._

_The girl seemed to have the same thinking as him, looking up at him warily._

"_O…Okay…" she said softly._

* * *

_~~o00o~~_

"_I can drive you home." Neji told her as they approached the bus stop. Tenten laughed, shaking her head._

"_It's okay! Really! My dad gonna kill me if he saw a boy take me home." She told him, smiling brightly. She looked up just as the bus started to approach._

"_No matter! I'm going to marry his daughter anyway so." He trailed off suggestively at her, raising an eyebrow in charming gesture. _

_Tenten blushed madly. She punched his arm. He faked a yelped, sulking. This was out of character of him, but…the laugh she gave him was worth it. Everything about her is worth it._

_The bus stopped in front of them. Tenten picked up her bag and give him a 'goodbye'. _

"_I see you at the graduation ceremony next week, right?" Neji asked her. He already knew she would be there but he just wanted to be sure. _

"_Of course. It's my big boy important day after all." She winked at him. _

"_Goodbye, baby!"_

"_Goodbye, Hyuuga-sempai!" she waved at him and climbed on the bus._

_He watched her finding a seat near the window. She looked out and waved at him again. _

_He smirked at her cute gesture._

_He stood there until the shadow of the bus disappeared behind the corner while asking himself what did he do in the past life to have such a bless to meet an angel like her._

* * *

_~~o00o~~_

_They met again at Graduation Ceremony. It all went well to Neji, except he had to make a bloody speech in front of the whole goddamn school just because he's the soccer team captain. Full of rubbish but Neji still manage to make everything out till the end of the speech. He saw his Uncle and cousins in the audience. His Uncle looked pleased, even proud if he watched carefully. His cousins sat quietly next to their father, giving him encourage thumbs up and smiles. His friends were helpless douches though. They interrupted him during the speech, cheering, whistling and oohhhhhing when he said something corny. He would dig a hole and die right there in front of everyone from humiliation. And the girls. Goddamn, those sissies screamed and cried throughout his speech, making him feel even more nervous. And he sure those crying has nothing to do with the touching moments he shared. _

_Just as he thought he could die right there. He saw her._

_She led a group of parents into the Stadium and led them to their seats. Curse her for being a volunteer. She missed two third of his speech and that made him feel even worse. But when she looked up at him and give him the smile he had longing for, he came back to life. He inhaled sharply, back straighten, eyes glued firmly on the girl, his only cure for nervousness. She was so cute in her volunteer uniform. Just a simple group t-shirt and school skirt, but in his eyes, she was beyond Aphrodite. She sneaked her way out of the occupied seats and stood behind a wall. She hid half of her body behind the wall but Neji was glad he was still be able to see her face completely. She smiled at him again._

_He continued with his speech, but eyes not leaving the beautiful goddess even a second. The whole time, he wasn't talking to the audience. Just her._

"_I have my most memorable moment during my time in Konoha. I feel blessed to be able to study at this school. I had the time of my life, especially during my final year. I met and learn so much. I saw and feel things that I had never known before. This year. I'll remember forever."_

_And only her. _

_~~o00o~~_

_After the ceremony, everyone gathered around and took pictures. The students, the teachers, the families. Such a warming chao. And there, he wished his father would be here with him._

"_Your father is very proud of you, Neji. Good job, my nephew." His Uncle told him. He was slightly shocked because that was the nicest thing the old man ever said to him. His cousins were beyond excited. They gave him flowers and take his pictures nonstop. Then his friends came around, laughing and telling him how corny his speech was. They goofed around, taking pictures then and there. Chaos erupted him when the female students started asking to take picture with him. He was trying to be nice and agreed at first but then,…Oh man…he thought he was going to die of suffocated when wave after wave of girls keep coming at him. _

_And just like before. Every time he felt like loosing himself, he found her. There she stood, chatting with the fellow volunteers. Her brown hair that used to style in buns was now hanged free in rich curls down to her slender waist. She had never let her hair down before and the girl looked even more beautiful than she usually was. No! She was breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. _

_As if she sensed his intense gaze on her, she whipped her head back to his direction. Her eyes grew wide then soften immediately. She gave him her pretty smile, waving a hand at him._

_Just like the second time they met._

_Neji walked toward her, pushing everyone who standing on his way. He ignored the curious and admired look he was receiving. He only saw her._

"_Hey, baby!" He greeted her when they stood close enough._

"_Hi!" she smiled at him, "Nice speech, sempai!" _

"_Don't you think it's corny?" He smirked playfully at her._

"_No!" she shook her head slightly, causing her chocolate curls moving behind her back. He felt his throat dried just by looking at her, "I think it's beautiful! Very touching, you know. I even cried a little." She confessed._

"_Really? You cried because of me?" he stared at her, pearly white orbs glanced over the girl in front of him._

"_You say like it's a bad thing." _

"_Is it?" he joked_

"_Of course not!" she punched his arm playfully. They both broke into laughter. A voice called, telling them to stand together to take a picture. They happily complied. Tenten stood next to him, her head rested on his shoulder. She looked up and smiled softly at him. He gazed down at her. Locking her big chocolate orbs with his own. _

_Neji can't help but sneaked an arm around her waist. Suddenly, everything was overwhelmed to him. Standing here, with her in his arm. It's just…feel…so right. Everything was so right. The feeling he had for this girl was foreign. It turned him on. It drove him insane. It made him weak to his knees. _

_He will sacrifice everything just to stand here with her. Forever. This life, and after life. For eternity. _

_They looked at each other. Drowning in their own affection. Lost in the same world._

_A click _

_For the first time they captured it._

_Is it what they call it is?_

_Love?_

* * *

**~~~0ooo0~~~**

**A/N: It's official. I'm going to break this into two parts. I planned to write everything in one chap however things get longer than I expected. Stay tune! ;')**

**I failed miserably in describing their emotions this chapter. I'll try my best next chapter. **

**Hope you guyz enjoy! And feel free to leave your reviews, I appreciated it! :**

**Thank you and Happy Reading! ^^~~**


End file.
